


Gentlemen Prefer Blondes

by lianyunzhiyu



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie can be a bit of a hoe 埃迪有时候很顽固？, F/M, M/M, reddie中心, richie can be a lot of a hoe里奇一直很顽固？, 双性恋比尔, 双性恋里奇, 发生在1993年, 同性恋埃迪, 同性恋斯坦, 埃迪暗恋里奇, 大学AU, 我不太确定这个是什么意思我这么翻译了orz, 最终色情, 本和埃迪参加了诗歌俱乐部, 本是一杯可爱的提神饮料, 标题双关我翻译不出来orz我好菜, 比利和斯坦是学校棒球队成员, 潘尼威斯？是谁？, 缓慢的进程, 贝弗利和斯坦啥都知道, 贝弗利是个邋遢的婊子, 迈克是一缕阳光, 里奇和埃迪都没注意到, 里奇总是在潜意识里喜欢埃迪, 里奇被吃的死死的, 里奇贝弗利和迈克一起经营校园广播电台, 金发埃迪, 金发恋物癖？金发爱好？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianyunzhiyu/pseuds/lianyunzhiyu
Summary: 今年是1993年。 是失败者俱乐部在上大学的第一年，不管怎样，情况发生了变化aka埃迪把头发染成金色，里奇被他吃的死死的。





	1. 不知道你是如何施展你的巫术的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gentlemen Prefer Blondes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271801) by [pureeddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureeddie/pseuds/pureeddie). 

> 我翻译的好菜，有条件的推荐去看原文。
> 
> 章节之歌: Shoop---- Salt n Pepa

那一年是1993年，里奇把它标志为世界的终结，这都是埃迪的错。

艾迪从幼儿园起就是里奇最好的朋友之一。

老实说，他是个好兄弟。 埃迪是个呆子，这是众所周知，但是里奇还是很喜欢他。 他们都是呆子，都是失败者，都有自己的生活方式。 在所有人中，里奇知道他们中的一些人会随着长大而从一些特定的事情中走出来。

比尔会从口吃中走出来，就像斯坦会从卡其裤中走出来一样。 事情发生了，他们都从那些事情中长大了。

比尔的演讲和埃迪一样口吃，斯坦从高中就开始穿牛仔裤了。 他知道他们会改变，他们很早就表现出进步的迹象，就像里奇一样。 里奇戴着眼镜，偏爱隐形眼镜。

尽管如此，这并没有阻止他有时戴着眼镜。 就像错误不能阻止比尔在漂亮的人面前说话结结巴巴，而斯坦穿着他的卡其裤“在洗衣日”。 改变是不可避免的，然而有时回到你一直熟悉的状态是不可避免的。

除了埃迪没有改变，即使在他的最后一年。一点也没有。

埃迪总是有 Target 的裤子和 JcPenny 的带领扣的衬衫。

埃迪有一头深褐色的头发，用发胶向上梳着书呆子似的发型。

埃迪的指甲修剪得很整齐，总是用旅行用的洗手液清洗干净手。

埃迪干净整洁，就像一个妈妈的好孩子应该做的那样。

埃迪是可以预测的。

埃迪从来没有迟到过，除了今天。

今天是上大学的第一天。 多么适合改变的一天啊，不是吗？

里奇、斯坦和埃迪都一起上他们的第一节课，据比尔 · 登布拉夫本人报道，埃迪想在上午9:00在图书馆见面，因为他们的课上午9:30就开始了。

他们都照办了，现在他们来了。 里奇在上午9:06出现，因为他知道如果他时髦地晚于埃迪要求的具体时间到，这种行为会激怒那个矮个子男孩。

但是当里奇漫步到图书馆时，前面站着的只有两个人，一个是健谈的比尔，一个是平静的斯坦。 现在是早上9:10，里奇开始担心起来，埃迪这辈子从来没有迟到过。 也许出了什么问题？

“我们还有20分钟去上课，我知道这是一个合理的时间，但是埃迪十分钟前就应该到了，比尔。 你真的不知道他在哪儿? ” 斯坦问道，扬起眉头，八月的朝阳照在他们身上。

“我发誓，他今天早上告诉我他会来的。 他今天早上起得比我早! ” 比尔辩解道，举起双手，好像有人用枪指着他。

里奇叹了口气，向后靠在他们坐过的长椅上，四处寻找卡斯普拉克男孩的任何迹象。

“好吧，我希望他没事，埃迪从不迟到，”斯坦继续他的担心，交叉双腿以防止它们反弹。 比尔弯下膝盖，看着里奇看的相反方向。

“我希望他也没事。 奇，我应该等他，然后一起走，”比尔内疚地说，看到只有学生在校园里走来走去，却没有看到埃迪，他摇了摇头。

“好吧，继续寻找一个深色头发系扣领的矮男孩”里奇笑着用胳膊肘撞了斯坦一下，斯坦后悔没有让比尔坐在中间。

比尔想了想，皱起了眉头，然后奇怪地看着里奇。

“瑞奇，自从埃迪几天前来到这里，你见过他吗? ”

比尔问的问题很奇怪，但足够随意，里奇并没在意这个问题。

“没有，”里奇回答，发出“ p”的砰砰声。

“我和斯坦一起整理行李，艾迪大概两天前才到这里，”里奇耸耸肩，把背包拉近胸口。

“为什么问这个? ” 里奇质疑比尔的好奇心，但比尔还没来得及回答，斯坦就吹了一口气。

“终于，”他从长凳上站起来喘着粗气。 里奇没有回答这个问题，因为斯坦一定见过埃迪。 他朝斯坦的视线望去，也站了起来。

他的眼睛扫视着人群寻找埃迪: 短短的深色头发，棕色的大眼睛，棕褐色的脸。

当里奇最终发现他说的是棕褐色的脸和棕色的眼睛时，他大吃一惊。

他觉得一切都慢了下来，就像第一次见到埃迪一样。

埃迪穿着白色牛仔短裤和一件胸前有蓝色条纹的紫色 t 恤。 ，唯一没有发生实质性变化的东西之一就是他穿着他的旧白色匡威。

当埃迪与里奇进行眼神交流时，他的心脏都要跳出胸膛了。 埃迪还是去年夏天那个埃迪，但是他变了。

他的衣服是一回事，但我的上帝，埃迪是金发了。

不仅如此，里奇情不自禁地认为埃迪看起来... ... 不错。

不错就是意味着有吸引力。 这对里奇来说是一件全新的事情，因为，是的，埃迪长得很好看，有时候里奇会有亲吻他的冲动; 但是里奇从来没有意识到这种冲动。

“仅仅因为你改变了你的风格并不意味着你可以改变你自己，混蛋。 我们开始担心了，”里奇听到斯坦对一个看起来非常热情的埃迪说。

“我知道！ 对不起，斯坦尼，我是8:45离开的。 但是当我走出我们大楼的大门时，我意识到我把课本落在楼上了，”埃迪终于站在了里奇视线的前面和中间，离他一英尺远。

“别担心，埃迪，我们还有20分钟。 有人要咖啡吗? ” 比尔打消了艾迪的疑虑，转过身来，洋洋得意地看着不情愿同意的斯坦。 比尔指了指图书馆，一楼右侧有星巴克。

“简短，甜蜜，而且切中要害。 比尔，如果你向我求婚，我就嫁给你。”斯坦感激地说，比尔忍不住大笑起来。

又短又甜，就像埃迪一样。

而且，伙计，埃迪现在看起来特别可爱。

“嘿，瑞奇，为接下来的大学第一年兴奋吗? ” 当他们跟着斯坦和比尔穿过图书馆的大门时，埃迪活跃起来，转过他的脚趾迎向里奇的眼睛。

里奇意识到埃迪有新的穿孔，漂亮的紫色宝石在第一个洞，钻石在他的第二个洞。 埃迪什么时候有耳环了？

“啊，是的！ 里奇一瘸一拐地回答，自从他看到埃迪戴着的闪闪发光的耳环后，他就不再专注于学校了。 埃迪似乎满足于他的回答，所以他们保持沉默，直到他们到达目的地。

他们走进星巴克，点了饮料，然后坐在一个摊位前，就像他们可能会坐在这里度过余下的学生时代一样。

他们都是习惯性动物，都是失败者。 他们喜欢他们喜欢的东西，所以午餐时他们总是回到同一个座位，在采石场的同一个地点，现在他们在这个星巴克的新地点。

人类是天生的习惯动物，里奇认为这是最真实的哲学之一。 然而，他不太确定这句话是否是真的，这都是埃迪的错。

“所以，斯坦，我买了书店里能找到的所有颜色的荧光笔。 我以为我们一起学习的时候你会对他们感兴趣的，”一次他们坐在一起，埃迪第一个开口说话，兴奋地微笑着，在他的座位上对着斯坦摇摆着。 喝完冰镇黑咖啡后，斯坦睁大了眼睛。

“有多少种颜色？ 你能想象吗？ 美丽的色彩组织，”斯坦倚着手，如梦如幻地叹了口气。

“彩虹的所有颜色，”埃迪对斯坦眨了眨眼，然后喝了一小口自己的饮料。

随着谈话的继续，里奇似乎无法把注意力集中在任何一个词上。 他正忙着坐在艾迪对面，艾迪的头发透过窗户的光线看起来天堂一般无比神圣。 他的头发是一头漂亮的浅金色头发，这让里奇想起了一只颜色相似的蝴蝶，那时他正陪着斯坦参加观鸟活动。

里奇在艾迪的嘴唇上看到了一丝微光，这让里奇想起了贝弗利。 直到里奇眯起眼睛盯着埃迪的嘴，他才看到埃迪 · 卡斯普拉克正在擦唇彩。

上帝啊，里奇的脑子里充斥着成千上万的想法，其中有一半是肮脏的。

“你呢，里奇？ 你觉得他们会很烂吗? ” 比尔问道，眼睛看着右边慌乱的里奇，试图收集他错过的信息。

糟透了？ 里奇尽量不去想那些淫秽的东西，尤其是当这个词本身让埃迪闪现在他的脑海里的时候。

“我认为什么会糟糕? ”

“地质学？ 再过13分钟我们就要去上课了，”比尔冲里奇皱了皱眉头，里奇默默地耸了耸肩，然后又喝了一口饮料。

“说到这儿，我们该出发了。 不要在第一天就迟到，”斯坦问道，皱着眉头看着他经常戴在左手腕上的黑表。 他们都收拾好东西，出发去上第一节课。

在去的路上，里奇跟在其他三个人后面，看着他们在到达目的地之前互动。 特别是埃迪，里奇希望他有意识地这么做。

他们一到教室，他就更恨自己了。

他希望他没有看到埃迪头发的曲线不同，因为它是金色的，即使发型是相同的，但那时它是褐色的。

他希望自己没有注意到埃迪在课堂上看他敲铅笔时拇指上戴着那枚可爱的银戒指。

他希望自己不要故意选择艾迪后面斜对角的座位，因为他知道每次他们一起上课的时候，里奇的目光都会落在那个金发男孩身上。

当然，里奇很困惑。 埃迪是那种他会抓住他的脖子弄乱他的头发的人。 现在，埃迪似乎是碰不得的了。 里奇原来可以接近埃迪的生活，但现在它严重困惑里奇，埃迪为什么这样做。

为什么突然变得不一样了？ 为什么里奇不能故意把埃迪惹毛，然后开玩笑地和他调情呢？

里奇真希望自己不知道这些问题的答案。

但他知道为什么，几乎完全知道。

里奇，就像他认识的那个白痴一样，在看到埃迪的几秒钟内就迷上了他。

里奇只能希望那是一个错误，那只是因为埃迪看起来令人紧张。 他希望一旦他意识到埃迪还是那个高中时的老埃迪时，这种感觉就会消失。

但有时候光有希望是不够的。


	2. 你知道我对你来说是个傻瓜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 里奇意识到他在学生时代对埃迪的迷恋开始超出他的预想。
> 
> 章节之歌:Linger by The Cranberries
> 
> 所有提到的歌曲:
> 
> Check the Rhime by A Tribe Called Quest
> 
> 'I hate myself for loving you'- Joan Jett & The Blackhearts
> 
> 'There she goes' by The La's

第一周结束时，失败者们本该在本和迈克的房间见面，共度电影之夜。 录像机很难带到大学里去，但是本用暑假攒下的钱设法弄到了一台。

他们要看的电影是《A League of Their Own》 ，由本亲自挑选的。 他开车去了百视达商业区，租了它一个星期。 每个人都想看这部电影，因为它已经上映一年了。

当里奇到达宿舍时，其他人都已经到了。 一旦每个人了问候了一声之后，他们就转回到已经在进行的对话中。

就在那时里奇看到了他。 埃迪坐在沙发上，双腿拖到胸前。 他穿着他的一条短裤，里奇可以看到埃迪正在坐着的地方，里奇试图阻止他的思想。 一旦当他的眼睛落在那里的时候，他迅速地把他的视线从埃迪身上扯下来。

“天哪，艾德，你穿的是什么，拉拉队队服吗? ” 里奇坐到艾迪旁边的沙发上开玩笑。

“你为什么这么说? ”埃迪低头看着自己的衣服问道。

“你的短裤比你的耐心还短，”里奇紧张地笑着，不知道他一开始提起这件事是不是很奇怪。

让里奇吃惊的是，埃迪笑了。

“闭嘴，里奇，你知道我看起来很可爱，”埃迪伸出舌头，然后回头看比尔和本关于汤姆 · 汉克斯的谈话。

里奇继续惊讶地盯着埃迪，因为，是的，里奇确实知道埃迪看起来很可爱。

然而，里奇不知道为什么埃迪对里奇那些站不住脚的借口如此冷静。 埃迪通常以火攻火，但最近他一直用凉爽的水滋滋作响地把里奇赶出去。

“让我们开始狂欢吧! ” 贝弗利兴奋地喊道，其余的人围着里奇和埃迪坐在沙发上。 迈克突然出现在家用录像带中，迎接他的是屏幕明亮的颜色。

在看电影的过程中，里奇感到肩上有一个重物。 那是埃迪的脑袋，让里奇大吃一惊。 不是里奇不喜欢也不是不喜欢，更多的是因为他的心脏突然从胸腔里跳出来，他的眼睛无聊地盯着电视机。 但是，里奇不再确定艾迪做了什么。

他往下看了一会儿，只看到一头柔软的浅黄色头发和艾迪弯曲的鼻尖。 他感到一阵兴奋涌上心头，埃迪选择靠着他休息，而不是坐在埃迪另一边的贝弗利。 这是一个很好的改变。

而且，是这个男孩，是埃迪在改变，从左到右，一切里奇所知道的都在变化。 这让里奇相当困惑，因为在最近发生涉及埃迪的事件之前，他还没有真正感到过这种心脏暂停一样的感觉。

当他听到艾迪打鼾的声音时，他对着屏幕微笑，知道艾迪睡着了，他感到更加放松。 这激起了里奇的兴趣，就像埃迪从肩膀上用鼻子蹭过去，几乎要掉到里奇的胸口上，他完全没有察觉到，因为睡意。

他现在一定看起来很漂亮，里奇看着电视屏幕上的麦当娜击球时只能这样想。

电影快结束的时候，里奇不忍心叫醒埃迪，尽管失败者们都随便聊了聊过去一周的课

“我觉得我们成立了这个队，你呢? ” 比尔转过身来问斯坦，斯坦坐在里奇腿下的地板上。

“等等，你参加过选拔？ 我知道这对你有好处，”本说，拍了拍斯坦的肩膀，让斯坦露出了笑容。

“是的，我很紧张，但我认为我们做得很好，”斯坦解释说，回头看着本和比尔。

“我只希望我们能买到真正合身的制服。 德里高中的校服太大了，”比尔嘟囔着，眼珠转了转，想起了他们在高中校队时穿过的旧橙色校服。

“我认为这个地方有更多的资金，所以我会认为我们得到了新的制服，”斯坦安慰比尔，这个有着耀眼的球队历史的人。

“里奇，你呢，你们有没有去学校申请一个电台的表格? ” 斯坦转过身去看了看身后的里奇，里奇睁大了眼睛，机警地看着他。 斯坦短暂地看了看埃迪，埃迪仍然睡在里奇的肩膀上，然后又把注意力集中到里奇身上。

“是的，我和迈克星期三去提交一份表格。 我想我们会知道我是否得到了批准，在这个即将到来的星期一”里奇慢慢地点点头，贝弗利在提到这个节目的时候活跃了起来。

“对不起，我不能和你们一起去！ 贝弗利对迈克和里奇皱了皱眉，然后迈克笑了笑。

“贝弗利，你有课。 这才是更重要的。 我们按照你的要求写了你的名字。 别担心，”他伸出一只胳膊给贝弗利一拳，这使她咧嘴大笑，还击了他一拳。

“谢谢！ 我非常感激！ 希望很快这个学校会有一些热门的曲调，而不仅仅是那个古典音乐站，”她气喘吁吁地说，对于没有音乐多样性的这个想法，她扬起了眉毛。

“是的，我迫不及待地想听到你疯狂的音乐品味，在校园的每一个广播中播放，”比尔笑着，开玩笑地击打着迈克的膝盖。

“哦，是的，这是一个神圣的日子，《No Doubt》将虔诚地连续循环播放，”斯坦举起双臂，仿佛在向上帝祈祷，赢得了贝弗利扔给他的一个枕头。 他们都笑了，包括里奇，这让埃迪突然惊醒了他的睡眠，他这么快的坐直了，里奇肯定他会有颈椎痛。

“哇，埃迪，你是在梦里掉下悬崖还是怎么了? ” 本轻声笑了出来，一个迷失方向的埃迪发现来自本的声音之后来自给他一个温暖的不平衡的微笑

“什么？ 不，我只是意识到我错过了很多电影，”他的声音听起来很疲惫，好像他随时都可能回去睡觉。 里奇忍住了笑声，埃迪伸出双臂打了个哈欠。 迈克看着埃迪打了个哈欠，这个声音也让斯坦打了个哈欠。

“该死，迈克——”斯坦在打起一个似乎会传染的哈欠之前咒骂道。 看到斯坦的嘴张得这么大，埃迪咯咯地笑了起来。

“嘿，我只是个信使，怪罪消息来源吧，”迈克指着艾迪大笑起来。 这样的时刻让里奇觉得他们仿佛回到了高中，躺在采石场旁边，四处闲逛。

里奇很高兴这一点没有改变。 失败者们是他的一切。

埃迪羞怯地看了看里奇，里奇尴尬地避开了金发男孩棕色的大眼睛，想起就在不久前，他的头还搭在肩膀上。

里奇不愿大声承认，但他很害怕。 这种小小的迷恋已经失去了控制，这足以使他被埃迪所吸引。 这已经是第一击了。

他打算在这些情绪变得更严重之前阻止它们，他不需要更多的罢工。 在里奇的字典中，采取行动已经是一个错误。

第二次罢工发生在接下来的星期一。

里奇、迈克和贝弗利得到了他们想要的广播电台时段的批准。 他们被告知他们的时间是周一、周三和周五，从晚上7点到晚上10点。 他们都欣喜若狂，尤其是得知他们一周有三天有整整三个小时的直播时间

斯坦和比尔加入了棒球队，这个队被称为缅因州黑熊队。 这是比尔迈出的重要一步，他没有申报就读大学。 也许这可以让他成为一个大联盟球员，因为他不太确定主修什么。

斯坦已经选择了他们学校的会计专业，并将棒球视为一种爱好，而不是人生的决定。 尽管如此，他们都很高兴能被球队接受。

本和埃迪是唯一没有课外活动的两个人，这促使他们一起找到了一个。

对所有失败者来说，这是一个重要的日子，因为他们终于开启了一个新的时代。 他们不必担心鲍尔斯或他的帮派，因为他们甚至没有一个人被大学录取。

迈克说他们的电台节目叫“迷幻三重奏” ，里奇和贝弗都非常喜欢这个节目。 电台的频率是94.7，其他人承诺只要有可能就会随时收听。

微妙的三人组就是在那个星期一首发的，当然他们也无法拒绝。 他们都为有机会放松和给世界一些好的音乐来聆听而欣喜若狂。 或者，至少是他们的大学同学。

下午6点57分左右，里奇坐在广播室里摆好的椅子上。 因为他们是每天晚上最后一个播放音乐的电台，所以他们也应该把电台锁起来。 这责任重大，所以里奇决心确保一切顺利进行。

“好的。 米奇，贝弗维？ 准备好摇滚了吗? ” 里奇生气了，瞥了一眼时钟，上面显示的是下午6:59。

“我生来就准备好了，”迈克咧嘴笑着，他们都戴上了耳机。 贝弗莉对他们眨了眨眼，然后把手指放在按钮上。

“里奇，你负责结束语，迈克将旋转第一个轨道，”贝弗组织，它使迈克拳头泵到空气中。

“是的！ 我们第一场演出的第一选择。 “我明白了，”迈克说，调出不同的专辑，寻找最完美的歌曲。

贝弗利看了看七点钟的时钟，然后看了看里奇和迈克。 他们俩都点了点头，迈克指了指选定的轨道，安慰他们一切就绪。

贝弗利按下了按钮。

“大家好，欢迎收听今晚的性感猫狗节目。 这个站是94.7，我们是“迷幻三重奏”。 我是贝弗利，我是迈克，我是里奇。 感谢收听缅因州最酷的广播电台。 我希望你们这些可爱的孩子们在学校的第一个星期过得非常好。 今天是1993年9月6日，星期一，所有的意乱情迷(1993年电影)们都在这里感到惊奇。 时间是晚上7点，天气是86度的高温。 里奇按下按钮，朝麦克点了点头，麦克按下了播放键。

探索一族合唱团的‘ Check the Rhime'甚至不到一秒钟就开始了，他们三个摘掉了耳机。 贝弗利咧嘴大笑，里奇确信这一定很疼。

“‘背带猫咪？ ”她嘲笑他，他咕噜咕噜地叫着要她完成这个想法。

“还有你！ 选得真他妈好，米奇! ” 贝弗利兴奋地在她的椅子上来回滚动着。

“老实说，迈克，这是一个伟大的选择，”里奇得意地笑着，看着迈克的胳膊看专辑封面。

迈克扬起眉毛笑了笑，然后耸了耸肩，“我能说什么呢，我是个讨人喜欢的人，”

~~~

当里奇做结束语的时候，斯坦，比尔，本和埃迪一起坐在斯坦和里奇的宿舍里，听着。

里奇的声音从放在斯坦桌上的收音机里传来，他们围成一圈坐着。

”不用再做什么了，系上小猫咪的安全带””因为我们即将进入音乐的魔幻世界”

斯坦的嘴张得大大的，比尔咯咯地笑着。

本微笑着摇了摇头，埃迪感到他的眼睛亲切地转动着。

“小猫? 看在上帝的份上，怎么回事? ”比尔气喘吁吁地说。

“伙计，他疯了，”比尔一边继续说，一边击打着本的肩膀，试图通过他的笑声呼吸。

本摇摇头，环顾四周

“那就是我们的里奇，”

然后歌曲开始了。 这使得本和比尔呻吟，而埃迪笑的情况发生了。 斯坦站了起来，举起双手，“是的！ 我知道迈克会第一个选。 “你们三个欠我一杯咖啡，”斯坦冷笑着，走向他的壁橱，取回他的书包。

“我几乎可以肯定里奇会选择第一个，因为他最后一次发言，”比尔仍然对打赌失败感到震惊。 本同意了，点头附和着比尔的分析。

“我以为女士优先，贝弗利会的，”埃迪一边说，一边把手放在下巴上沉思，然后失败地微笑着叹了口气。

斯坦坐在地板上，手里拿着袋子，脸上还带着得意的笑容。

“嗯，里奇说了最后一个词，贝弗利说了第一个词。 所以，迈克应该成为偶像，演奏第一首歌。 顺便说一句，这非常有趣，”斯坦用笔指着其他人，津津有味地享受着他的成功打赌。

几个小时后，已经快到晚上9:50了。 斯坦在晚上9点前完成了所有的家庭作业，所以他仰面躺着，只是听着他们上面收音机里播放的最新歌曲。

这首歌是 The La's 的‘ There She Goes'。 比尔和本在讨论是里奇还是贝弗利选择了这首歌。 埃迪随着节拍用脚打着拍子，脑子里想着里奇。 他不知道里奇最近有没有注意到他。 埃迪最终得到了托齐尔人最终寻找他的方式。

“那是 The La's 乐队曾经非常可爱的歌曲‘ There She Goes'。 我们和你在一起的时间已经不多了，所以我想用一个大爆炸来结束这个夜晚。 这是献给你们所有的人，只是不能忘记那个特别的人。 我们要把它带回到80年代，里奇的声音停了下来，因为‘我恨我自己爱上了你'【‘I Hate Myself For Loving You】，斯坦的安静的房间里充满了琼·杰特

同时，比尔，斯坦和本说“里奇的选择，”然后进入笑适合他们的完美时机。 当其他三个男孩转过身来，讨论着夜晚的所有选择时，埃迪的眼睛因为这首歌的准确性而睁得大大的。

琼 · 杰特真的知道他在那一刻的感受: “我日日夜夜都在想你。 你带走了我的心，你带走了我的骄傲，”唱到空气中，埃迪觉得奇怪的感觉，这是宇宙告诉他，它明白。

埃迪从中学开始就喜欢里奇，而且这些年来越来越喜欢他了。 它几乎是完美的位置，这是最后一首歌，这是埃迪的最后机会得到里奇。 大学可能才刚刚开始，但这是里奇在毕业后冒险进入漂亮男孩和女孩的广阔世界之前，让他成为男朋友的最后机会。

当歌曲接近尾声时，当迈克的声音说话时，吉他仍在演奏。

“那是摇滚琼·杰特《我恨我爱你》的结尾。 感谢所有收听的人，这里是94.7台的“迷幻三重奏”。 我们祝你有一个美好的夜晚。 我是迈克，

我是里奇

我是贝弗利。 “迷幻三重奏”结束，”任何一个听得足够近的人都能听到贝弗利声音中那种纯粹的兴奋。

“这才是我的好姑娘! ” 本自豪地喊道，这让比尔和斯坦也为贝弗利叫了起来，尽管她听不见。 当埃迪在他们身边鼓掌欢呼时，他咧嘴笑了起来。

~~

贝弗利按下按钮关掉了麦克风，抓住耳朵的帽子拉了下来。

“我们做得太棒了！ 不，比惊人还要好。 我们做得太棒了! ” 当她的椅子被推到身后时，贝弗利上蹿下跳。 她跑进迈克的怀里，迈克用同样的力气把她举起来，庆祝一番，然后也冲向里奇。

他们回到里奇和斯坦的宿舍，知道其他人都在那里等着。

“迷幻三重奏！ 耶! ” 当门打开时，其他四个人迎接了他们三个。 本走过去拥抱并亲吻贝弗利，祝贺她。

比尔轻轻拍了拍里奇的背，把他抱进来紧紧地拥抱，笑着说: “很好，你可以把所有的听众都叫做小猫咪。”。

“我也是这么说的! ”贝弗利惊呼，本拥抱了迈克。

“你太可笑了，里奇，”斯坦对里奇说，然后也用拥抱来迎接他。

“不过，迈克，第一首歌真是太棒了，”斯坦越过里奇的肩膀说，同时也走过去问候迈克。

“谢谢，这个小组实在是太好了，不能不打玩，”迈克羞涩地回答。

“嘿，你们在队里找到位置了吗? ” 贝弗利问道，满怀期待地咧嘴笑着。

“是的! 我们都是，”比尔回答，指着斯坦。

“哇，我真为你们感到骄傲，”迈克微笑着看着两个男孩。

“天啊，看乌里斯和登布勒，走吧! ” 里奇向斯坦和比尔表示祝贺，两人都羞涩地微笑着。

“很简单，只是几次接球和击球，我们就进了，”比尔轻描淡写地说，好像没什么大不了的。

“不是每个人都有这样的技巧和协调能力，”本告诉比尔，确保他们知道自己完成了一些惊人的事情。

“嗯，我爸爸会很高兴听到这个消息的，”比尔回答，看着埃迪，他正在他们的节目中拥抱贝弗和迈克。

“在你们进来之前，埃迪告诉我们他和本是如何加入诗歌俱乐部的，”比尔解释说，而本微笑着埃迪的方式。

“埃迪建议的。 他在校园中心看到了传单，认为我会感兴趣。 所以，我问他是否也想去。 他说是的，“本沉思地想起来，本被贝弗利拉入一个侧抱。

“看看我所有的孩子，在大学里都很有前途，”她用娃娃音滔滔不绝地说，一边轻轻地啄着本的脸颊。

里奇走进埃迪的房间后第一次看着他。 不只是瞥了一眼，而是真的看了一眼。

他的金发没有打上发胶，事实上，它们在某些地方开始卷曲，这是里奇只能在埃迪在采石场游泳之后晒干时才能看到的。

他有一件粉红色的 t 恤，上面用红色的弧线字写着“不是你的孩子”。 他的双腿露在红色牛仔短裤外面，袜子是白色的，上面布满了红心，一直到小腿肚。

他看起来真的很好。

里奇注意到，当埃迪说话的时候并没有注意到他，他又涂上了唇彩。

最近每次里奇见到他，感觉就像他们第一次见面。 他想对埃迪的衬衫自鸣得意地翻翻白眼，告诉他，如果他愿意，埃迪可以做他的宝贝情人。

他想用自己的嘴唇给艾迪涂上唇彩，然后狂热地亲吻那个矮个子的男孩。 他想把手伸进那天赐的金发里，那金发可能和它看上去的一样柔软。

当埃迪的眼睛落在他身上，只为了微笑，里奇立刻知道这是第二次罢工。


	3. 它快把我逼疯了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 里奇遇到了一个新的朋友，但没有什么可以分散他对埃迪日益增长的迷恋。
> 
> 章节之歌:Poison by Bell Biv DeVoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 里奇找代餐【。】
> 
> 翻译可能会误解的地方我把单词标出来了，有的地方我觉得不如用英文orz，水平有限，见谅哈

这是在学校上课的第三个星期，里奇开始慢慢垮下来。 到目前为止，他所有的课程都学得很好，在广播电台度过了一段美好的时光。 里奇没有做到的是推开他对埃迪日益增长的感情。

就在今天早上4点左右，他醒来的时候浑身是汗，没有方向感，穿着四角短裤，浑身湿乎乎的，看起来很不舒服。 他只是感激斯坦没有醒来，因为众所周知里奇是一个经常在睡梦中说话的人。

现在，他正从第三节课走回宿舍，因为今天是星期二，他不必担心回到外面。 他戴着笨重的索尼耳机，用电台司令(Radiohead)的一首歌来掩饰自己目前的处境。

他喜欢在电台工作，但他需要从这种奇怪的情绪积累中冷静下来。 他可以回到自己的房间，为了纯粹的美丽——那就是埃迪生闷气。 直到有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他才回到现实中来。

他突然转向，只见一缕金发一闪而过。 他一看到这颜色，心脏就出毛病了，以为是埃迪。 但是当他看了拍他肩膀的那张脸时，事实并非如此。 是一个他不认识的人。

“嘿，里奇，”敲肩膀的声音听起来是男孩子气的，没有更好的词可以形容这个了。 他挥了挥手，好像只是路过，但事实似乎并非如此。 自从他拦下里奇以后，他看起来像是想谈谈。

里奇眨了眨眼，仍然认不出这他到底是谁。

他有一双淡褐色的眼睛和苍白的皮肤。 他足够高，可以直视里奇的眼睛。 他的头发灰暗的金黄色。 它比埃迪的头发还要黑，但是因为他的眉毛很配，所以看起来很自然。 他脸上的表情好像里奇应该知道他是谁，但是，即使通过近距离的观察，里奇还是认不出来。

“对不起，我认识你吗? ” 由于某种原因，男孩笑了，里奇慢慢地取下了他的耳机。 也许是因为这个金发男孩太紧张了。 或者他只是想弥补里奇的尴尬。 里奇不能完全确定。

“我和你一起学视觉艺术。 我坐在最前面，所以你可能不认识我，”里奇回忆起往下看了几次，漫不经心地想着埃迪，因为他会看到金发。 一定是他。

男孩伸出手，用近乎狂热的目光看着里奇。

“我叫丹尼尔，”他伸出一只苍白的手，里奇握着，他的手并不比自己的小。 他的手不冷，但也不暖和。

“我只是想告诉你我有多爱 迷幻三重奏。 你们太棒了，”丹尼尔腼腆地朝里奇微笑，脸上的表情和他之前的表情一模一样。 意识像卡车一样撞上了里奇，拼凑出这个叫丹尼尔的孩子想要谈话的原因。 他不仅是里奇的同学，而且还是他们的听众之一。

“哦，哇！ 谢谢，丹尼尔。 你喜欢我们的音乐，是吧? ” 里奇得意地笑了回去，把他的斜挎包拉到肩膀上更高的地方。 丹尼尔害羞地点了点头，然后挪了挪脚。

“几乎在每次你们直播的时候，我都会听你们的节目，”他承认，并对自己翻了个白眼，里奇推测道。 这本不应该发生，但不知为什么它让里奇大吃一惊。 丹尼尔不仅喜欢这个节目，而且每天都收看这个节目。 里奇看上去一定很惊讶，他的嘴巴微微张开，眼睛比以前睁得更大。 丹尼尔咯咯地笑了一下，再次引起了里奇的注意。

“我知道这听起来很奇怪，因为严格来说我们才刚刚认识，但我实际上想问你一些事情，”丹尼尔孩子气的语气让里奇想起了比尔。 它足够柔软，不至于显得过于男性化，但也足够男性化，不至于显得女性化。

注意到这一点很奇怪，但里奇很喜欢这一点。 所以他对丹尼尔微微一笑，等待着对方说出他想说的话。

当丹尼尔把目光从里奇的脸上移开，低头看着他的鞋子时，里奇用他最擅长的方法帮助他: 进行谈话。

“怎么了，丹尼小子？ 需要课堂笔记什么的吗? ” 里奇开玩笑，让丹尼尔发出了一阵短暂的笑声。

“不，事实上。 我想知道你这个周末有没有空。 我朋友要举办一个派对，我想也许你愿意和我一起去? ” 里奇的大脑在这个问题上短路了。 丹尼尔在约他出去。

派对? ” 里奇只能说这么多，还在考虑这是不是个好主意。

“是的，我知道这真的是莫名其妙，自从你知道了我的名字和一切... ... ”丹尼尔慢吞吞地说，好像他也有很多心事似的。 就像他也不确定整个‘约会'的事情一样。

他应该不确定，因为里奇此刻并不是真的想成为某人的男朋友。

他目前正在努力保持漂浮在他的朋友们面前，试图让每个人都不知道他是如何把自己淹没在美丽的埃迪里。

“ ... ... 但是，你真的很性感，我想知道我们是否可以勾搭上【hook up】，”丹尼尔终于松了口气，紧张地看着他的眼睛，但是露出一种自信的神情，里奇觉得很有可能。

它是那种说‘不如这样做，因为我永远不会知道我是否不这样做'的类型的东西。 里奇非常熟悉“假装直到你成功”的自信心。

尽管令人钦佩，里奇还是不能答应丹尼尔。 既然他忙于纠结于自己的感情，那就没有办法下地狱了。 没用的。

但是突然间，里奇感到顿悟开始发挥作用，导致他自己抬起眉毛在非常事情。 或者也许它可以工作。

“你想和我出去亲热【hookup】吗? ”

“是的，”

“没有约会什么的? ”

“没有。”

丹尼尔用淡褐色的眼睛直视着自己的灵魂，一想到斯坦，里奇就不寒而栗。 一想到斯坦看起来是那么认真地要勾搭上他，里奇几乎笑出声来。 斯坦是当男朋友的料，他太单纯了，不适合一夜情。 而里奇从高中开始就有这种习惯了。 里奇可能会借此机会放松一下。

“嗯，什么时候开派对? ”

”周六晚上10点”

里奇撅起嘴看着丹尼尔，丹尼尔的眼睛回应着他们。 这让里奇耳朵发热，不知羞耻地被人盯着看。

他不认为那天晚上会发生什么事，所以他不妨充分体验一下大学生活。

“我能叫你丹尼吗? ”

“我能叫你daddy吗? ”

里奇觉得他肺里的空气像被拳头打出来一样。 他没想到丹尼尔会在态度问题上出言不逊。 但是他们就在那里，彼此凝视着，好像他们已经准备好迎接对方的突袭。

里奇很惊讶，因为找不到更好的词了。 他知道，看着他面前的帅哥，那个星期六将是一个地狱般的旅程。 里奇突然回忆起他最后一次和别人上床是在他们高三的时候。 里奇释放紧张情绪已经将近一年了，最近里奇对某个金发男孩的小小暗恋更加剧了这种紧张情绪。

然而，丹尼尔却没有。

不，这一切都要感谢埃迪。

“我就当你同意了。 我们晚上9点45分在图书馆门口见，”里奇说道，感觉自己已经开始激动了。

他需要在里奇试图多了解他一点之前离开这个孩子。 丹尼尔的眼睛闪烁着希望的光芒，苍白的脸上挂着微笑。

“我靠，太好了！ 别穿那么华丽的衣服。 你现在穿什么就够了，”他解释道，看了里奇一眼，咬了咬嘴唇。

里奇再次感受到了热量，清了清嗓子，找到了自己的骄傲，因为他显然已经失去了它。

“抓到你了。 好吧，来自 ART 101的丹尼尔，我们星期六见，”里奇慢慢后退，脸上带着平静的笑容，尽管里奇感觉什么都不平静。

丹尼尔松开了咬住自己嘴唇的牙齿，然后点了点头。

“再见，迷幻三重奏的里奇，”丹尼尔也开始倒着走，给了里奇最后一个微笑，然后转身朝相反的方向走去。

总有一天里奇会下地狱的，所以他不妨承认，他很快看了看丹尼尔的屁股，然后又伸手去拿耳机，把耳机戴在耳朵上。

他从不停止他的音乐，所以 mixtape 继续播放列表。 电台司令不再在他的耳朵里放音乐了。

现在，80年代早期的一支乐队 Debarge 正在大放雷霆。 他沉思地听着这首歌的歌词，走向宿舍楼的时候，感受着太阳照在他胳膊上的热量。

尽管就在两分钟前，他还和丹尼尔约好了做爱，但是埃迪再一次涌进了他的脑海。

埃迪的一切。 他的眼睛盯着里奇的眼睛。 他的姿势弯曲到他的屁股。 他的金色头发看起来没有被打上发胶。 他的鼻子弯曲着，欢迎所有生活在那座桥上的雀斑。 不管他穿什么裤子，他的大腿看起来甜甜的，像蜂蜜一样厚实。 他那柔软的鼾声。 他的声音充满活力。 每当他们在一起学习时，他那浓浓的眉毛总是紧紧地皱在一起。 他在里奇的肩膀上睡着的样子。

里奇已经在楼梯井里了，他自己上到了四楼。

埃迪。

埃迪 · 卡斯普拉克。

正是这个名字在里奇的胸膛里燃起了一把火，一想到这个名字，他的心里就一阵剧烈的颤动。

有趣的是，当他走到他和斯坦家的房间时，他看了看几英尺外的门，想找出那个金色的头发。

他几乎跌跌撞撞地停了下来，因为他的视线与埃迪的视线相连。

操。

“嘿，奇，你忙吗? ” 埃迪从门前的地板上站起来问道。 这个绰号让里奇的心跳加速，手指尖刺痛，几乎麻木。

最后，里奇站在埃迪面前，用呼吸一样自然微笑看着对方。

“不，我有空，怎么了? ”

”只是想出来逛逛”

里奇朝着门点点头，伸手输入门上的密码,

埃迪的目光紧跟着里奇的手，看着那些灵巧的手指在键盘上留下的痕迹。

“我们的密码是23513。 下次你想过来的话，就进去吧。 我不希望你坐在地板上。 太脏了，”里奇若有所思地提出，轻快地走进空荡荡的宿舍。 斯坦一定和比尔在棒球训练场。

“谢谢，不过我会完全忘记那些数字的，”埃迪开玩笑说，当里奇关上门的时候，他紧随其后。 艾迪跟着里奇穿过客厅进入他的房间。 一旦埃迪跳上他的床，里奇就会踢门关上。

“也许我会用墨水写在你的胳膊上，你想你会记得吗? ” 里奇滑进他的办公椅，来回地转动着轮子，看着艾迪，他的床单上交叉着。

里奇注意到埃迪的眼睑闪着粉红色的光芒。 他棕色的眼睛看起来很漂亮，金色的头发在上面卷曲着。

“斯坦和比尔这个星期六有场比赛。 我的意思是，你可能已经知道，他们可以玩，我们可以看，这真的很酷，你知道吗？ 有点像高中时代的重演，”埃迪微笑着，双手环绕着自己的脚踝，满怀希望地看着里奇。

操。 里奇把这场比赛忘得一干二净，坦率地说，斯坦没有提起过。

里奇彻底完蛋了，他希望能保守他周六晚上勾搭的秘密。

然而现在，里奇不能无缘无故错过比赛。 他需要抛弃丹尼尔去看他的朋友们比赛，或者找个借口去参加派对。

里奇知道道德上应该做的事情，他几乎马上就要告诉埃迪，是的，他肯定会去看比赛。

唯一阻止他的是所有他感到需要释放的性紧张。 他为此感到内疚，但他还是想见见丹尼尔，然后放手一搏。 他非常需要它。

“是啊，就像高中时一样，”里奇喃喃地说，一边想着自己曾经为了操某个人而加入帮派。

他确保他们不知道他有性行为，或者至少试图隐瞒。 虽然消息传得很快，贝弗利太擅长阅读他了。

埃迪浓浓的眉毛紧锁在一起，看着里奇自己的表情因内疚而加深。

“你要去，是不是? ” 埃迪的问题像烟雾一样浮现在空气中，直到它被一个通知所取代。

“你最好是，”埃迪警告说，他的棕色眼睛闪烁危险的红光，烦恼隐藏在他的语气里。

“埃迪，我真的很想去。 只是... ”里奇不知道该怎么说。 只是什么？ 只是里奇很自私，想和别人上床而不是看他的朋友打棒球？ 现在里奇想到了答案，他希望他从来没有暗示过他不会去。 毫无疑问，这是一个糟糕的借口。

“只是有人邀请我周六去参加一个聚会。 我的意思是，也许我可以去看比赛，然后晚一点去参加聚会? ” 里奇看着埃迪，在埃迪态度变得强硬之前，失望涌上了他的眼睛。

“比赛在晚上8点开始。 可能到9点或10点左右才会结束，”埃迪解释道，试图从里奇那里抽出聚会时间。

“没关系！ 晚会10点开始。 我的意思是，如果我早点走，比尔和斯坦不会介意的，对吧? ” 里奇小心翼翼地问道，他知道埃迪的大脑正在计算周六晚上的每个方面和结果。

“斯坦不会介意的。 但是，比尔可能会有点不高兴。 我不太确定。 但是一定要试着去。 他们都会因为你没有看他们第一场比赛而生气，”埃迪确信地说，脸上仍然带着严厉的表情。

里奇几乎颤抖起来，因为愤怒的埃迪是一个可怕的埃迪。

里奇只是点了点头，他知道埃迪可能会把他看得更低，因为他知道他不能在聚会和朋友之间做出选择。 如果埃迪知道派对会以深深的性交结束的话，情况会更糟。

“那么，你为什么要去参加聚会呢? ” 埃迪扬起眉毛问道。

“你什么意思? 这只是个派对，”里奇撒谎说。

“那么，如果这只是一个派对，你为什么不干脆把它扔掉然后去看比赛呢? ” 埃迪真的表现得像个律师，在里奇的案子里就像这样。

“这是我第一次参加大学生聚会，我忘了比赛是在星期六，我猜是因为太兴奋了，”里奇耸耸肩，感觉自己的胸部沉了下去。 埃迪只是点点头，理解但又犹豫不决。

“你要和谁一起去? ” 埃迪尖声说道，好奇地向前探着身子，里奇的胸膛绷得紧紧的。

“呃，这是什么？ 审讯? ” 里奇紧张地笑了出来，试图用幽默作为自己的替罪羊。 它通常是有效的。 不过，这次不会了。

“是的。 那么，这是个约会还是什么? ” 埃迪面无表情，他的目光毫不动摇，因为里奇发现自己无法保持眼神交流。 他只是偶尔瞥了几眼，然后就把目光移开，环顾了一下房间。 这太明显了。

“一个，呃，一个约会? ” 里奇又笑了，结结巴巴地说。 这是没有用的，里奇知道谎言不会真正的工作，由于他的哦，这么明显的泄露。

“是的，比尔，这是个约会吗? ” 艾迪嘲笑他的口吃，他漂亮的脸上挂着一副得意的笑容。 当里奇吸入一个笑声时，他几乎被口水呛住，他的心跳加快，他越陷越深，进入了艾迪 · 卡斯普拉克的兔子洞。

“艾德很幽默，但这不是约会。 我现在不想要男朋友，”里奇叹了口气。

“原来是个男的，”艾迪兴奋起来。 这不是一个真正的问题，更像是一个观察。

“是啊，那又怎么样？ 我就不能来点男生吗? ” 在里奇意识到之前，它已经离开了他的嘴，现在他无法收回了。

消息就在那儿，埃迪会听到的。 里奇和埃迪的眼睛都因为不同的原因而睁大了

“我靠，我就知道！ 你要去那里约会! ” 埃迪叫道，声音听起来更生气，更惊讶，指着里奇以指责的方式。

“这不是约会，该死的，”里奇用手捂住脸，脸已经变红了。

“好吧，你说你会得到一些，”埃迪眯起眼睛怀疑。

“我不用约会也可以做爱，”里奇再次说道，然后开始思考。 他经常这样做。 事实上，他因此声名狼藉。

埃迪的眼睛睁得更大了。

“你真是个婊子，哦，我的上帝，”艾迪捂住嘴，嘴后面藏着一丝微笑。 里奇看到这一幕感到胸口紧绷，也露出了一丝微笑。

“最放荡的那个，”他朝埃迪眨眨眼，里奇发誓，埃迪脸红了。

“嗯，很高兴知道你宁愿从后面撞击什么人，而不是支持我们的朋友，”埃迪喃喃自语，轻微转动他的眼睛。

“我说了我要去看比赛！ 我保证，”里奇向埃迪保证，他不是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，看着埃迪轻轻地转了转头，再次眯起眼睛。

“你发誓? ”

里奇向埃迪伸出他的小指，埃迪本能地把他自己的手指放在小指上。 他们用拇指来敲定这笔交易。 埃迪深情地笑了笑。

“我发誓。”


	4. 宝贝，你的身体十分完美，我想进去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 里奇忠于他对埃迪的承诺，去看比赛。
> 
> 他和失败者分道扬镳去和丹尼尔玩。
> 
> 那比他想象的要好。
> 
> 本章有包括性内容
> 
> 章节之歌: No Diggity by Blackstreet

星期六在睡觉、吃饭和上课的一瞬间之后到来了。 里奇现在正站在看台上，为正在击球的比尔加油。 那是最后一局，打成了平局。

如果比尔击中了这个球，那就足以让他在三垒的队友回家了。 投手把球直接扔向比尔的球棒，这对投手来说是不幸的。

比尔把球击出了公园，打出了最后一个本垒打。 贝弗利和埃迪非常生气，大喊大叫。 里奇用手指吹着口哨，大声庆祝着。 他喊着比尔的名字，男孩终于到了本垒。 迈克高喊比尔的姓，使贝弗利，本和埃迪也这样做。

这个赛季的第一场比赛，他们赢了。 队里的其他人都冲到场地上，里奇看见斯坦冲过去紧紧地拥抱比尔，而比尔则上蹿下跳。 里奇很高兴他没有错过这个。 这样的时刻很重要。

“你们准备好去庆功派对了吗? ” 贝弗利朝里奇和埃迪咧嘴笑了笑，他们互相交换了会面的目光。

“事实上，贝弗利，我已经答应去参加另一个派对了。 但是，我明天会和你们所有人见面来庆祝胜利，”里奇半心半意地笑了笑，贝弗接受了他的理由。

“没问题。 我会让他们知道的，”贝弗在球场上向比尔和斯坦示意时眨了眨眼。 谢天谢地，里奇点了点头，然后把注意力转向埃迪。

“派对结束后玩得开心点，”里奇得意地笑着，埃迪会意地翻了翻眼睛，双臂交叉在胸前。

“那些帅气的棒球运动员？ “你知道我会的，”埃迪平静地回答，摇动着他的眉毛惹恼了里奇。

这句话唯一恼人的地方就是埃迪会对着那些穿制服的家伙流口水。 他们的身材比里奇自认为的要好得多，而且他们可能有人们认为他们性感而骄傲自大起来。

但里奇很快提醒自己，他马上就要和别人上床了，他没有权利嫉妒。 如果里奇可以和某人出去亲热，他又是可以来阻止埃迪这样做的谁呢？

他向他们告别，对一个特别可爱的金发男孩最后一次眨眼，然后他就走了。

大约10分钟后，里奇漫步来到图书馆，丹尼尔正在那里等着。 他迟到了整整十分钟，但至少他还在这里。

“嘿，丹尼，对不起，我迟到了。”里奇怒气冲冲地看着那个金发脏兮兮的男孩的外套。

他穿着一件黑色紧身透明衬衫和黑色牛仔裤。 里奇仔细检查了他的脸，没有发现任何化妆品。 只有丹尼尔苍白，雕刻的脸。

奇怪的是，没有看到任何闪光或颜色是一件令人失望的事，但里奇试图动摇他对埃迪的美容程序而感到多么的舒适。 丹尼尔是另外的人。

“没什么好担心的。 我大概5分钟前到的，准备好了吗? ” 丹尼尔开玩笑地扬起眉毛，伸出手来。

里奇并不反对手牵手，所以当他们一起走向聚会的时候，他紧紧地抱住丹尼尔的手。

聚会在一个里奇从未见过的兄弟会的房子里举行，你可以从草坪上聚集的人群中看出来这将是一个疯狂的夜晚。 他想知道为什么他以前没有见过这条街。

也许他没有在大学周围探索足够的地方。

当他们走进前门时，里奇想起了他参加的那些见不得人的高中聚会。 灯光暗了下来，唯一明亮的是插入式闪光灯。 空气中弥漫着浓重的烟雾和性紧张的热度。 音乐太大声了，里奇的胸膛随着节拍震动起来。

‘Whoop! There it is!’ by Tag Team的声音很大，里奇扫视的房间里这些互相摩擦身体的人们。 他知道，再过几分钟，他也会做同样的事情。

当丹尼尔给他们拿饮料的时候，里奇开始觉得这不是个好主意。 他还是想和丹尼尔上床。 但是，他对自己的选择产生怀疑的唯一原因并不是埃迪本人。

埃迪知道了他今天的小约会，这让里奇很烦恼。

让里奇烦恼的是，埃迪知道他不仅要和别人一起去参加这个聚会，而且他可能会在午夜的聚会中抱怨他。

他想知道赛后庆功派对是什么样子的，如果一个男人走近埃迪和他跳舞，和埃迪完美的屁股，漂亮的脸蛋和活泼的嘴一起，跳舞。

里奇试图在陷得太深之前把自己的思想从臭水沟里弄出来。

这困扰了里奇，他在这里与丹尼尔一起而一些笨蛋可能在那里与埃迪跳舞。

这让他觉得自己很肮脏，好像他不应该做他将要做的事情。 他只是觉得自己很肮脏，因为即使埃迪知道这件事，他还是要这样做。 里奇喜欢偶尔吹嘘一下自己的性生活，但大多数时候他对细节保密。

在一个完美的世界里，埃迪会说他不希望里奇和其他人出去，一个他刚刚认识的人。 但是埃迪总是尊重里奇的隐私。

当然也没有理由让埃迪嫉妒丹尼尔，因为他只是埃迪的朋友。 他一直都是这个样子，似乎注定永远都是那个样子。

“喝吧，”丹尼尔的声音大声盖过音乐，把里奇从他自己的沉思中抽离出来。

他转过头来，看到一个蓝色的独奏杯递给他，丹尼尔懒洋洋地笑着走过去。

他是来喝醉的，他是来做爱的。

他在等什么？

里奇接过杯子，点头向丹尼尔道谢。

他为什么这么犹豫不决？

里奇知道为什么。

原因是他从6岁起就认识了一个漂亮可爱的男孩。

但里奇不是来找艾迪的。 他来这里是因为艾迪，他的新发型。 他迷人的棕色眼睛。 他那富有感染力的微笑。 他不可抗拒的个性。

他需要远离埃迪看起来是多么的完美，否则他肯定会犯错误，破坏他们的关系。 里奇是个小丑，一直都是。 埃迪鼓励他，只是想看看他是多么愚蠢。

他们在喜剧中是完美的二人组，他总是依靠他的聪明嘴巴使埃迪笑出那辉煌的声音。

但是，仅此而已。

友谊。

越早让里奇消灭这些关于他们真正在一起的想法越好。 他需要消除这些感觉，尽管这些第一埃迪的感觉每天都在增强。

所以，像任何一个年轻人一样，他用酒精淹没了自己的悲伤。 他一口气喝下了丹尼尔给他的杯子里的酒。

“哇，牛仔，那个杯子里全是伏特加！ 丹尼尔对里奇的菜鸟错误咯咯笑了起来。

当里奇用嘴角擦拭任何流下来的免费液体时，他突然意识到，如果只有伏特加的话，他会在20分钟之内完蛋。

“你他妈的在开玩笑吗? ” 里奇寻找蓝色的杯子，但是只有液体留在底部的小凹痕。 丹尼尔的笑声淹没了他的耳朵，里奇只能想到他的嘴尝起来有多恶心。

“你他妈的疯了，”丹尼尔开心地喊道，这让里奇的头猛地抬起来看着他。 这听起来非常熟悉，埃迪会这么说。 是的，这些词很常见。 但是这让里奇想起了他那个精力充沛的小朋友。 可悲的是，这让和丹尼尔在一起更容易了。

“想跳舞吗? ” 里奇试图表现得温文尔雅，但他听到自己的话有点含糊不清。 丹尼尔似乎没有注意到，即使他注意到了，也没有提及。

“当然可以，亲爱的，”丹尼尔咧嘴笑着，把里奇的胳膊拉向其他移动的身体。

亲爱的？

里奇确信斯坦有几次讽刺地这么叫他，但是他不太确定他是否喜欢这个单词。

当丹尼尔找到一个他喜欢呆的地方，他转过身面向里奇，开始走动。

跳舞的时候，里奇开始感觉到饮料的影响，一切都开始变得热和模糊。

在所有彩色灯光和华而不实的动作中间，丹尼尔旋转着，背靠着里奇的身体。 里奇感觉到丹尼尔的身体在他的下半身移动，这个动作使得里奇的手去够他的臀部。

丹尼尔把头靠在里奇的身上抬头看着他，然后满意地微笑着，继续绕着他的臀部转圈。

里奇闭上眼睛看着别人摩擦自己身体的感觉。 一首瑞奇 · 马丁的歌快要结束时，里奇终于睁开了眼睛。

随着里奇的视力稳定下来，布莱克斯特里特的歌曲 No Diggity 开始播放。

路对面有一双眼睛，直直地盯着他的脸。

里奇觉得自己的眼睛因为远处熟悉的眼神而睁大了，注视着他。

那双眼睛是斯坦的。

斯坦扬起眉毛看着里奇的眼睛，这时里奇需要把目光移开。

“嗯，”里奇默默地大声说出他的震惊，但是丹尼尔听不到，因为大声的歌词“short get down”。

里奇抓住丹尼尔的肩膀，脸部发热，不是因为丹尼尔令人反感的摩擦，而是因为斯坦的存在。

“怎么了? ” 丹尼尔轻轻地喊道，好奇地把身体转向里奇僵硬的姿势。

“嗯，我需要休息一下。 我一会儿回来找你。 这样行吗? ” 里奇希望丹尼尔不会粘着这整件事，这只是让他们发泄一下。

不应该包括个人感情，对吗？

“没问题！ 无论如何，我需要一点自由的空间，你的身体变得太热了，”丹尼尔笑着眨了眨眼喊道。 上帝，这让他想起了贝弗利，出于某种奇怪的原因。 里奇不确定这是不是一件好事。

里奇想在眨眼的时候能够微笑，因为丹尼尔不是罪魁祸首，所以他试着微笑; 但是他现在最关心的是为什么他妈的斯坦会在这里。

“好吧，现在是冷静下来的好时机! ” 里奇尴尬地回答，试图让自己看起来不像是焦虑的样子。 他快要失去理智了，如果只是酒精在他的意识里开了个玩笑，而斯坦从来没有真正出现过呢？

丹尼尔似乎没有注意到这种消极的气氛，只是在回到舞池之前对里奇咧嘴一笑，表示愿意放手。

当里奇转身寻找他的犹太朋友时，他感到自己的胸口绷紧了，希望上帝保佑他不是真的在那里。 他不是应该和其他人一起参加球队的赛后派对吗？

低头一看，当他走向那些被称为“酒吧”或正式名称为“厨房”的房子时，斯坦穿着他所有的制服，手里拿着一个杯子，靠在墙上。

他给了里奇一个难以理解的眼神，尽量不去想斯坦看到他和丹尼尔跳舞多久了，为什么斯坦没有和其他人一起跳舞。

“里奇，我必须问你一些事情，”斯坦说，越来越接近里奇听到。

“是的，我也有几个问题要问你。 你到底在这儿干什么，斯坦尼? ” 里奇试图装作若无其事，尽管他的眼睛可能会转移他的紧张情绪。

斯坦迅速地把剩下的酒一饮而尽，然后抓住里奇的胳膊，把他拉进厨房。

“哎哟，斯坦尼尔，棒球让你变得强壮，”里奇半开玩笑地说，因为自从上次他们开玩笑地在一起打球以来，斯坦的体格明显变得健壮了。

“听着，里奇。 你是个白痴，好吗？ 你为什么告诉我们你不去庆功宴了? ” 斯坦的声音尽可能的清醒，这样接近卷发男孩的脸，里奇可以告诉它只是苹果汁在斯坦的杯子里。

“我该说什么呢？ 我要去参加另一个派对，就因为有人要我上? ” 里奇觉得他体内有什么东西在踢来踢去，试图告诉他停止说话，清醒过来。

但是，话已经说出来了，它们就在这里。 这有什么大不了的？ 高中的时候没人在乎他这么做吗？ 为什么斯坦要跟着他来这儿？

斯坦的脸色变得柔和起来，里奇发誓他看到斯坦突然笑了起来。 但是，当他眨眼的时候，笑容已经消失了。

“你真是个白痴，不是吗? ”斯坦几乎同情地拍了拍里奇的肩膀，好像他同情里奇喝醉了发情似的。

“嘿，你为什么跟踪我到这儿来，斯坦？ 取笑我的需要? ” 里奇说话含糊不清。

“哦，你的需要? ”斯坦很高兴地交叉双臂。

“是的，我的性-你-都需要，”里奇冲向斯坦，使后者笑了笑，推开里奇。

真恶心，托齐尔。 我再也不想见证你的需求了，好吗？ 跟踪你到这里是什么意思？ 你在我见到你之前就离开了比赛。 我怎么会跟着你呢? ”

斯坦的问题并没有启发里奇的问题，尽管它本应如此。

“等等，你以为这是什么派对? ” 斯坦指着里奇，好像在指责他什么似的，里奇举起双手。

“哇，伙计，把枪收起来，”  
“回答我，里奇。 这是什么派对? ”  
“难道你不知道吗？ 你跟踪我! ”   
“里奇，听着，我来这里... ”  
“嘿，伙计们！ 该死，里奇真的来了? ”  
两个男孩转过头看着比尔，比尔手里拿着一杯啤酒。 里奇觉得被出卖了。

“你! ” 里奇喊道，引起其他人警惕地环顾四周，然后他们把它当成一个愚蠢的醉鬼而不予理睬。 他们这样做是正确的。

在事态升级之前，斯坦试图让里奇冷静下来，但里奇把车开向了比尔。

“你也跟着我到这儿来了！ 比利亚姆，我信任你，”里奇感到头晕目眩，轻飘飘的，好像他可以飞走或翻倒，没有中间地带。

“里奇，你说过你不会去后续派对的，”比尔耸耸肩，悠闲地喝着杯子，好像里奇并没有表现出他们是决斗中的骑士。

“我不去，”里奇哑口无言地说。 但是，看到比尔英俊的脸上仅有的困惑和斯坦脸上露出的沮丧的呻吟，里奇似乎有点不知所措地把这些碎片拼凑在一起。

“但是，你现在是在宴会后的聚会上，”比尔问道，他的脸仍然扭曲着，心烦意乱。

“我在赛后派对，”里奇目瞪口呆地重复着，慢慢地感到迷失的音乐又变得清晰起来。

“不可能，”里奇低声说，看着斯坦寻求帮助。 斯坦已经尽力提供了。

“是的，里奇。 这就是我一直困惑的地方。 当我看到你跳舞的时候，我正在和埃迪说话，我想知道你为什么——”

埃迪 只要一提到他的名字，里奇的喉咙就感到干燥。 妈的，如果他被诅咒的话。

丹尼尔的派对是棒球队的赛后派对。

还是那个该死的派对。

埃迪可能看到他和丹尼尔互相抚摸了。

“是的，当然，埃迪在这里。 我想，我们都在这里，包括你在内。”比尔轻声回答斯坦的问题，脸上歪着笑，走近了一些。 然而，斯坦看起来并没有那么高兴。

他担心里奇会因为意识到这两个派对最终是同一个而得动脉瘤。 斯坦知道里奇是个很注重隐私的人。

当然，他会说一些变态的评论和笑话，但是他从来不会详细描述他上过的人。 他甚至从来没有出现在失败者俱乐部，也许除了贝弗利，任何一个幸运的候选人都没有。

他总是隐藏他们的名字和面孔。 所以斯坦可以理解为什么里奇会抓狂，这一切都是因为里奇喜欢保密他的性生活。 斯坦同意了里奇的愿望，没有人需要知道床第之间发生了什么。

这是他自己的事，斯坦为这个可怜的家伙感到难过。 他喝醉了，焦虑不安，可能还有点因为那些干柴烈火的舞蹈而激动不已。

里奇还没来得及问埃迪的下落，就看见金发男孩在和迈克说话，他们似乎跟着比尔走向斯坦和他。

说曹操，曹操到。

里奇正在考虑他是否应该逃之夭夭，还是留在这里永远听不完他的错误。

“嘿，里奇，你在这儿干什么？ “贝弗利告诉我们你今晚不能来了，”迈克问道，越来越近地看到，实际上是里奇站在斯坦和比尔中间。

“里奇? ” 埃迪喃喃自语，但里奇看到他完美的嘴形成了他的名字。 他疲倦地看着埃迪，看着他的黑眉毛困惑地皱在一起。

”“他要去的那个聚会？ 是啊，原来就是这个派对，”比尔笑着说，轻轻地拍了拍里奇的肩膀。 比尔显然喝了很多酒，因为他看起来太放松和傻笑了，不能保持清醒。

迈克嘲笑里奇的错误。

“噢，那是件好事，不是吗？ 我们可以一起开派对了，”迈克开始向比尔和斯坦跳起舞来，当比尔开心地叫喊时，他的胸部颤动起来。 斯坦看上去并不一定恼怒，但他确实看上去很担心。 他和埃迪几乎保持着同样的表情，除了斯坦看起来很恼怒。

“比尔，求你了——”斯坦推开了那个喝醉了的蓝眼睛男孩。这个男孩和迈克一起参加了他的“把舞池带给你”的越轨行为。

“哦，别这样，斯坦尼。 “让我们开始吧，”比尔咕噜咕噜地说，把杯子放下，抓住斯坦瘦弱的双臂。 斯坦并没有试图从登布勒的怀中逃脱，即使他试图逃脱，他也逃脱不了。

就在那时，它击中了里奇。

舞池。 

丹尼尔还在那里，等着他。

里奇看起来准备离开失败者们，这时他注意到了埃迪坚定的目光。

他似乎在等待里奇的解释，双臂交叉，眼睛紧紧盯着他以便观察。

“什么？”

“别嘲笑我，卷毛。 你知道赛后聚会和你的小聚会是一样的吗? ”

“我当然没有，如果我知道你们会看到我们，为什么我还要和别人一起来这里? ”

埃迪的脸变得柔和了，双臂垂在身体两侧。 埃迪知道里奇不可能知道，只是一丝嫉妒让埃迪感到不安。

里奇有一个约会或者随便他怎么称呼它，这已经是一种低落的感觉，但是现在埃迪可以目睹它了。 有人在人群中等着里奇回到他们身边，这让埃迪很生气。

“我相信你，”埃迪打消了他的疑虑，点头走向舞池。 里奇望着灯光和移动的身躯，不是真的想进入那充满性爱的迷宫去找丹尼尔。

他想继续和埃迪说话，也许和他调调情，和他所有的朋友聚会。 他突然不想跟丹尼尔回家了。 他想和埃迪在一起。

“你在等什么，他不是在等你吗? ” 埃迪问，需要隐藏的希望，里奇将甩掉无名先生和他们一起出去。 这是一个自私的想法，但是埃迪忍不住强烈地感觉到这个愿望。 他不会让里奇留下来。 他只希望如此。

“是的，已经过了几分钟了。 他可能在找我，”里奇咬着牙说谎，他不知道丹尼尔是否在乎他在哪里。

也许他已经找到了另一个伴随着一首歌的节奏摩擦的人。 也许他已经带着那个新发现的一夜情走了。 里奇不太确定丹尼尔是否喜欢他，也不确定是否愿意去找他。

“好吧，我就不打扰你们了，”埃迪朝里奇低着头，让他穿过人群继续他的小旅程。

“好吧，我想我们一会儿见? ” 里奇问道，希望丹尼尔没有带他走，让里奇别无选择，只能去找埃迪。

当然，”埃迪点点头，脸上带着一丝微笑后退，很可能是在找其他人之前。

在埃迪和其他人一起消失在昏暗的灯光下之前，里奇最后挥了挥手。

里奇尽量不让那种明显的失望压倒他。他朝他离开丹尼尔的地方走去，而丹尼尔走的方向似乎正好相反。

他惊奇地发现丹尼尔在人群中间屏住呼吸，朝里奇离开埃迪的地方走去。

“哦，”里奇吸了一口气。

“嘿，我开始担心了。 我就来找你呢，”丹尼尔开玩笑地向他眨了眨眼，但他的眼睛里明显流露出担忧。

哦。

里奇惊呆了，丹尼尔甚至懒得看，更不用说担心了。 

“你没必要这么做。 只是看到了一个朋友，”里奇如实地告诉他，尽量不让自己听起来因为惊讶而结结巴巴。

没什么好撒谎的，除了他会用现金打赌丹尼尔现在肯定已经跳起来了。

但是，他没有离开。 事实上，他一直在找里奇。

“哦，是迈克还是贝弗利? ” 丹尼尔咧嘴一笑，兴奋地紧握双手。

里奇知道丹尼尔只知道迷幻三重奏，所以他不认为你只有两个朋友，而更像是我知道的你唯一的两个朋友。

“实际上，都不是。 我是说，我看到迈克了。 但是，我看到我的其他一些朋友和他在一起。 当我说我不能参加棒球队的赛后派对时，他们看到我在这里非常激动，”里奇抬起眉毛看着丹尼尔睁大的眼睛，看着丹尼尔的脸突然意识到。

“哦，天哪，我忘了告诉你这是赛后派对，是吗？ 丹尼尔不好意思地道了歉，里奇也觉得很奇怪。

也许他不习惯他们的关系是如此私密和真实。

“我想我应该告诉你的，”丹尼尔看着里奇平静的脸总结道。

“别担心，我的一些朋友是团队成员，所以当我告诉他们我，呃，‘因为另一个派对来不了'时，他们看到我在这里感到很困惑，”里奇笑了起来，知道丹尼尔不是一个只想做爱的超然的混蛋，他感到更放松了。

至少他表现出了关心，即使这只是假装的。

里奇很感激这些努力。

“对不起，下次我会把一切都说出来的，”他微笑着伸出手，抓住里奇的胳膊。

“下次? ” 里奇的大脑还没来得及安静地处理，他的嘴就开始说话了，他看着丹尼尔，想要得到一个解释。

哇，他们只是跳了半个小时的舞，然后里奇就把他一个人留下了。 他们还没说到脏的部分，那边淡褐色的眼睛在谈论下一次？

“我的意思是，如果你喜欢你的夜晚，那就是，”丹尼尔得意地笑着，拉里奇的手腕靠近一些。

里奇决定最好不要回答，而是拉近丹尼尔的距离。

金发男孩抓住他的手腕，牢牢地把他拉回到里奇身边。 他深吸了一口气，被拉上前去和里奇胸对胸地贴紧。

里奇呆滞的眼睛盯着丹尼尔，他似乎被这突如其来的反应吓了一跳。

里奇可以感觉到丹尼尔的心脏被压在自己的心脏上时的不规律的跳动。

里奇自己的心脏不一定在跳动，他实际上相当平静。

他没有感觉到丹尼尔热烈的触摸让他的身体燃烧起来，即使现在他们还在继续跳舞。 丹尼尔调皮的接触与埃迪最轻微的逗留相比算不了什么。

一想到埃迪，里奇的手就紧紧地放在丹尼尔的屁股上，他觉得自己迷失在了似乎是由丹尼尔自己的动作编排的音乐中。

他让自己挤进了丹尼尔屁股的曲线，愿意最终屈服。 他只是磨擦了一次，以确保他同意。

当丹尼尔把头靠在里奇的肩膀上，几乎不可能靠得更近的时候，里奇知道他可能有点不在乎了。

里奇想象着如果艾迪处于丹尼尔的位置，他的头会完全靠在自己的肩膀上。

丹尼尔比那个卡斯普拉克男孩高，所以他把头往后仰，与里奇的脸贴得更近。

丹尼尔离他很近，每当里奇把他的屁股移到丹尼尔身上时，他都能听到丹尼尔的呻吟。 这给里奇制造了一个不光彩的麻烦，他知道他们迟早要在他们释放卫生间隔间里的紧张气氛之前逃走。

当丹尼尔的手悄悄地顺着里奇的大腿滑向他的腹股沟时，里奇迅速地移动了。

他抓住丹尼尔的手，疯狂地寻找出口。 他需要把他们带到里奇的房间，如果他愿意的话，可能是丹尼尔的。

不管哪个更接近，这就是里奇想要的。

他们越早到达，他们就能越早互相接触。

当他们回到寂静的户外时，里奇听到丹尼尔在他身后咯咯地笑。

“天啊，歌还没唱完呢，”丹尼尔开玩笑说，试图跟上里奇快节奏的步伐。

“歌曲结束时，你的手决定自由漫游，”里奇说，直率和真实。 这引爆了一个心情，从兴奋到好色。

“好吧，也许你应该惩罚我没有问我就四处游荡，”里奇听到丹尼尔几乎咕噜了一声，他可以用他的生命发誓埃迪可能在床上也是这样。

它把他推得越来越靠近边缘。

“你的宿舍在哪里? ” 里奇听到他的声音变得低沉，吓坏了他。 他不到一周前才认识这个家伙，现在他已经迫不及待地想和他上床了。

里奇希望生活真正浪漫的时候也能这么简单。

“我住在约克楼。 

“如果你向左转，就在那边，”

“你室友在家吗? 

”？

你可能会很吵，”

“我没有室友。 那家伙一直没出现所以严格来说我是单曲”

你这个幸运的家伙”

他们勉强从起居室走到丹尼尔的房间，里奇扯掉了丹尼尔的衬衫。

里奇想要这个-为什么不呢？丹尼尔很性感。

但埃迪更性感。

里奇对着自己的想法咆哮着，门一关上，他就把丹尼尔推倒在床上。

丹尼尔没有开灯，照在他们身上的唯一光亮是吊在丹尼尔床边天花板上昏暗的小灯。

里奇在丹尼尔面前脱掉了自己的衬衫，把一条腿分别放在他的两边。 他把丹尼尔抱在怀里，两只胳膊放在脸的一边，然后弯下身子靠近他。

“关于接吻，我有一条规则，”里奇严肃地介绍道。

“那是什么? ”丹尼尔在接近黑暗的地方小声问道。

“我们可以在做爱前接吻，也可以在开心的时候接吻，但是我不会在做完之后接吻，”里奇希望明确表示，这不会是任何做爱式的交易。

他不是来给丹尼尔一个晚安吻或者在他耳边甜言蜜语的。 这是他过去勾搭别人时的一个习惯。

里奇唯一会这么做的人就是埃迪。

“我很惊讶我们竟然还能接吻，”丹尼尔笑着，本能地用双腿缠绕着里奇的躯干。

里奇舔了舔嘴唇，想着不要在桌子上接吻，直到他感到脖子上有了一丝温暖。

他觉得自己的整个身体都融入了丹尼尔亲吻脖子的感觉中，喜欢有人紧紧抓住他脖子的感觉。 他希望那些嘴唇是别人的，某个涂着彩色唇彩用来染里奇脖子的人。

“你真让人想亲，我还以为你不想亲呢，”丹尼尔紧贴着里奇湿漉漉的脖子小声说，冷冷地呼吸着。

这声音使里奇浑身颤抖，他的头顶着丹尼尔的头。 至少在他们的困境中，这几乎是甜言蜜语。

这让里奇闭上了眼睛，希望埃迪也能以同样的方式说出类似的话。 由于里奇的新位置，丹尼尔的嘴找到了新的地方吸吮。

“也许我们不应该只是接吻，对吧? ” 里奇的声音有些颤抖，因为他的锁骨和脖子被狠狠地吸了一下。

丹尼尔在那里忙了一会儿，然后一个不耐烦的里奇拉丹尼尔进行了一个舌吻，脱掉了他肩上的牛仔裤。

那天晚上，里奇粗暴而激烈地干了丹尼尔，一路咒骂着享乐。 他把丹尼尔推倒在地，只能看到他的背。

自始至终，里奇的目光都会落下来，只能看到金色的头发在昏暗温暖的灯光下闪闪发光，舌尖上刻着埃迪的名字。


	5. 诱惑，挫折，糟糕到让他哭泣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 里奇面临着不告诉丹尼尔勾搭只是一夜情的后果。 丹尼尔遇到了失败者们并导致了里奇和埃迪之间的紧张关系。
> 
> 章节之歌: Don't Stand So Close To Me by The Police

从周末一直延到工作日，里奇并不确定去见丹尼尔是否是个好主意，现在他意识到每次去上艺术课都能见到丹尼尔。

里奇说服自己这只是一夜情。

星期一早上醒来时，他试图推开丹尼尔想要成为床上的朋友以外的人的想法。

他今天只上了两节课，斯坦、比尔和埃迪的地理课，丹尼尔的视觉艺术课。 里奇向上帝祈祷，希望今天一切正常，而且他不必在周六晚上为自己辩解。

他只在星期天见到了斯坦，因为斯坦正在努力完成本周要交的家庭作业。 里奇走进浴室，对着镜子畏缩着。

“上帝啊，”他咕哝着，一只手放在脖子上。 丹尼尔用深紫色的吻痕毁坏了他的脖子，甚至连他的锁骨上都有。 里奇直到星期天下午才注意到这些痕迹，斯坦喝着咖啡悠闲地走了进来。

“圣母啊，你怎么了? ” 斯坦的声音震惊地飘到里奇的耳边，但当里奇抬起头时，他的脸上挂着一丝得意的笑容。

“你什么意思，斯坦妮尔? ” 里奇问道，试图定位斯坦的目光。 在他的脖子上。

“你做了什么，上了吸血鬼? ” 斯坦干巴巴地笑着，里奇拼命地跑到镜子前看他的脖子。

“操! ”

它们一点也没有褪色。 当然，这只是一天之后，但是他们几乎看起来越来越黑暗。 里奇不得不戴上围巾，因为他不够酷，也不够跛，不能穿高领毛衣。

他做好准备，冲出了宿舍，斯坦已经走了。 这很奇怪，因为这个犹太男孩通常在早上等他。 也许他有训练或者其他什么的。

里奇朝图书馆的星巴克走去，一进入前门就转身进入了咖啡馆。 他看见那伙人在他们今年年初认领的餐桌旁等候。

他知道，因为现在只是初秋，他脖子上围着围巾，显然看起来很傻。 幸运的是，其他人都穿着轻便外套，所以现在看到围巾也不会太奇怪。

比尔先看见了里奇，举起胳膊看着他，这使得其他两个男孩也转过身来看着他。 斯坦的脸上洋洋得意，充满了笑意，里奇感到一股尴尬的热情涌上了他的脖子。 斯坦肯定不会在其他人面前嘲笑他，对吧？

“嘿，多情的男孩*，”斯坦喊道，里奇的希望破灭了。

“我们给你买了一杯冰咖啡，但是你看起来有点冷，”比尔幽默地说，指着里奇的围巾。 里奇假装大笑，然后滑到比尔旁边。 由于外面的风，里奇的脸有点冷，但他总体上感觉还好。 去他的比尔和斯坦。

“今天发型不错，里奇。 听说过刷子吗? ” 埃迪天籁般的声音像一记耳光打在里奇的脸上。 他抬起头，正对着面前的那个金发男孩，一只手斜靠在一根吸管上啜饮着他的饮料。

他那双棕色的眼睛充满笑意，也很有信心，激励里奇回答。 里奇不能拒绝埃迪，如果埃迪想的话。

“听说过上床吗？ 你太紧张了，你可能需要它，”里奇眨了眨眼睛，使埃迪的笑容动摇，转动他的眼睛。

“去你的，”埃迪低声说道，目光转向窗外。 

“没错，”里奇不假思索地说，但那是里奇。 他们不会怀疑的，所以他保持冷静。

“看来你已经做到了，”斯坦厚着脸皮补充道，埃迪克制住了嘲笑的欲望。 里奇瞪着斯坦，而比尔无所事事地看着其他三个人。

“不管怎么说，就像你进来之前我说的那样，埃迪和我正在考虑为迷幻三重奏点歌，”斯坦一边解释，一边靠近里奇看着他。

“比如，你能给我一个建议的列表吗? ” 里奇一边问，一边试着冰咖啡。 这是苦涩的，就像斯坦。、

“是的，如果可以的话。 本，比尔，埃迪和我总是打赌谁会放哪首歌。 我们认为，如果你每场演出都选一首被点播的歌曲，只是为了让我们打赌是谁选的，那会很有趣，”斯坦看着比尔，咧嘴笑着，想着他是如何赢得他们的赌注的，当迷幻三重奏处女秀的时候。

“当然，听起来不错。 你们有播放列表了吗？ 我们今晚可以挑一个，”里奇同意道，低头透过他的塑料咖啡杯看着冰，寻找答案。

“我们一定会在今晚的演出之前把它给你，”比尔说，看着斯坦和埃迪，点头表示双方同意。

里奇点点头，微笑着斯坦说了一些关于时间的事情，他们应该出发了

当他们走向教室的时候，埃迪紧跟在里奇后面，比尔和斯坦正在谈论下周的棒球比赛

“你生病了吗? ” 埃迪好奇地问，抬头看着里奇。 里奇张开了嘴，像一条鱼一样张大了嘴。他想到了一个谎言。

“不，我只是觉得它和我今天穿的衣服很搭，”里奇迅速地说，希望埃迪会相信他，如果他点头同意。 埃迪的眼睛扫视着里奇的衣服: 黑色的牛仔裤，黑绿相间的轰炸机，橙色的衬衫，还有一条海军蓝的围巾。

“我很遗憾地告诉你，你的衣服... ... 有问题，”埃迪笑着说，低头看着自己的脚。

“一如既往，”里奇安心地说，几乎汗流浃背地想着这个借口有多烂。 这并不是说埃迪不知道里奇和别人上床了，他完全知道里奇那个星期六晚上做了什么。 里奇更多的是不愿意让埃迪看到这些。

知道是一回事，但目睹证据是另一回事。

里奇不喜欢那伙人几乎看到他和谁在一起，他不想把丹尼尔介绍给他们所有人。 丹尼尔不是他的男朋友，所以只有把私事藏在心里才有意义。

这一天过得很慢，在第二节课快结束的时候，他试图快点离开，这样他就可以和迈克、本、艾迪和贝弗一起吃午饭了。 他不是要撒谎，他是在躲避丹尼尔。

金发男孩曾试图在上课前和他说话，但是当老师进入教室后，里奇告诉他上课开始了，他会‘以后再说'。 里奇当然撒谎了。

他真的不想说话。 他想去享受他的一天，不用担心丹尼尔和他的星期六晚上的小乐趣。

“里奇! ” 就在里奇转身离开门口的时候，丹尼尔喊道。 里奇不能假装没听见。 他没有带耳机，所以他只是试图移除脸上被抓住的痛苦表情，然后转向丹尼尔，咧嘴一笑。

“丹尼尔，你好，”里奇勉强说道，但他无法避免说出来时的尴尬。

“嘿。 这条围巾是怎么回事? ” 丹尼尔对着里奇扭动着他的眉毛，试图搞笑一点。 里奇不想笑，当丹尼尔伸手去够的时候，里奇抓住了他的手腕。

“多亏了你，我的脖子看起来像一幅波洛克的画，”里奇叹了口气，放下丹尼尔的手腕，转身继续走出门外。 

丹尼尔也照做了，里奇听到他的笑声。 丹尼尔开玩笑地说: “如果我自己这么说的话，这真是一项了不起的成就。”但这让里奇感到不安。 他所有的性伙伴都不愿意在做爱几次之后和他说话。

他们通常等到他们需要再次性生活的时候才说话，但在那之前一直是无线电静默。 原谅里奇，但他不知道丹尼尔想继续像朋友一样交谈。

也许他们可以成为朋友，但这种勾搭必须结束。

说得很清楚了，除非发展成恋爱关系，否则朋友是不会上床的。 炮友不是里奇的菜。

不管丹尼尔在做什么，都需要面对，因为里奇不想让失败者认识他毫无意义的操练对象。

“丹尼尔，你需要什么吗？ 我要和朋友们一起吃午饭，”里奇尽量说得简单明了，他不想伤害到别人。

“哦，那很好。 我能和你一起去吗? ” 丹尼尔问了里奇一直担心的问题，但里奇有点恼火，因为另一个男孩没有领会他正忙的暗示。

“丹尼尔——”——嘿，里奇，”迈克的声音不知从哪里冒出来，里奇几乎紧紧地握住了时间。 他可以从但以理身边溜走而不必拒绝他

“这是谁? ” 迈克对丹尼尔笑了笑，和他握了握手。 里奇的微笑逐渐消失，他意识到也许迈克的出现并不值得庆祝一次。

“我是里奇的朋友，丹尼尔，”这真的很恐怖。 迈克用来弄乱比尔头发的那只手---- 用来稳住斯坦踩在滑板上的那只手---- 正高兴地摇着那只划在里奇背上的记号的手。

里奇觉得自己的大脑像着了火一样，被恐惧所困，被冻结，害怕丹尼尔会被邀请和他们一起吃饭。

“我们正要去吃午饭，你吃了吗? ” 迈克是里奇所知道的最友好的混蛋，他不知道自己是喜欢还是讨厌它。

“好吧，我不确定。 我不想打断什么，”丹尼尔羞怯地笑了笑，挥动着双手，迈克的笑容加深了。

“迈克，你敢，”里奇想，因为最后的选择已经做出了。

胡说，和我们一起吃饭吧，”迈克安慰丹尼尔的担心然后里奇死掉了。

他们到了美食广场吃午饭，在他们走到那里的整个过程中，里奇都在向上帝祈祷，不知道为什么艾埃迪天不在那里。 他们一到那里，里奇就看到那个金发男孩坐在贝弗利和本旁边，一边微笑一边交谈。

天啊，里奇忍不住想起埃迪的笑容有多美。 还有他有多后悔和丹尼尔上床。

“嘿，伙计们，这是丹尼尔。 他是里奇在艺术界的朋友，”迈克介绍另一个金发男孩，丹尼尔害羞地向他们挥手。

“你好，”丹尼尔简单地说，里奇一定看起来要昏过去了，因为贝弗利关切地看着里奇。

埃迪朝丹尼尔微笑，但是任何认识埃迪的人都知道那是胡说八道。 埃迪似乎不喜欢丹尼尔，里奇也不知道为什么。 也许是因为事情发生得太突然了，一个随机的人被扔进了他们的小组吃午饭。 如果埃迪带了人来，里奇也会这么想。

“好了，我们吃饭吧! ” 贝弗利试图表现得热情洋溢，而本则热情地微笑着支持她。

这只是一场狗屁演出的开始，里奇知道这一点。 至少比尔和斯坦没有在这里见证这一切。

“这么说，你是在艺术课上认识里奇的? ” 本问正在吃自制花生酱和果冻的丹尼尔。 看着丹尼尔扬起眉毛，叉着盘子里的意大利面时，埃迪的姿势很僵硬。

“是的，但是我第一次注意到他是在听迷幻三重奏的时候。 丹尼尔的回答让里奇想起了你的另一半告诉别人你是如何开始约会的。 它是害羞的，脸红的，亲密的。 除了文字之外，感觉还是一样的能量。

“哇，太感谢了，”贝弗笑着，兴奋地看着迈克和里奇。

“那么，你是他的粉丝? ” 迈克平静下来，他的声音像天鹅绒。

“哦，是的，超级粉丝，”丹尼尔看着里奇，甚至跑了一英里去挤里奇的胳膊，脸上带着眼花缭乱的微笑。 贝弗利的微笑变成了震惊，蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的。

“好吧，丹尼尔，我们感谢你的支持，”贝弗利说，但她的语气中潜藏着怀疑。 她看着里奇，好像她完全知道发生了什么。

“嘿，伙计们，我们不是应该把今晚的歌单写完吗? ” 贝弗利问大家。 迈克看起来很困惑，但里奇知道她在做什么。 她一如既往地帮助他摆脱这种折磨。

“是啊，比尔和斯坦说了些什么，”本补充说，当里奇看着另一个开始清理他们的食物。 丹尼尔点点头，也开始站起来。

埃迪整个时间都沉默不语，里奇希望他不会因为丹尼尔的事而难过。

他想让埃迪放心，丹尼尔不会再和失败者们在一起了，这是个意外，只是一夜情。 但是，当丹尼尔还站在那里，像是在等待其他人的时候，他做不到。

“需要帮忙吗? ” 丹尼尔笑着问道，仍然没有明白我的意思。 贝弗利的微笑在一瞬间变成了皱眉，直到埃迪突然嗤之以鼻。

“不，我们可以自己列一张歌单。 不需要8个人就能做到，”埃迪直截了当地说，带着鬼一样的眼神看着丹尼尔。 丹尼尔紧张地笑了笑，点了点头。

“哦，我明白了。 很高兴见到你们大家，”丹尼尔向大家道别，但在道别之前，他走到里奇面前，在他耳边低语。

“也许什么时候我会再见到你，”他的呼吸让里奇颤抖，一半是激动，一半是厌恶。 里奇不是很确定。

丹尼尔向后退了退，眨了眨眼睛，然后转过身去继续他快乐的生活。 当然，里奇需要避免一些解释。

他们都去了里奇和斯坦的宿舍，等到迷幻三重奏乐队的时段开始后，其他人就住在那里。 贝弗利把里奇拉到一边，问他是不是派对后和他上床的那个孩子。 里奇不能对那个红发女人撒谎，所以他告诉她“别胡扯”。

“你为什么带他来吃午饭? ” 贝弗利的问题浮现在空气中，里奇想尖叫着说是迈克干的。

“你以为我想让他跟着我吗？ 迈克邀请了他，”里奇冷冷地说，看着迈克、本和埃迪在他们前面跋涉。

“嗯，我不能说我对他的金发感到惊讶，”贝弗利得意地笑着说，他知道里奇对那个卡斯布拉克男孩有意思。

贝弗利发现里奇喜欢埃迪时，失败者玩转瓶子。 里奇不怕亲任何人，但当埃迪的酒瓶落在里奇身上时，里奇胡编乱造，说酒瓶打中了他的手，本来应该是本。

那天晚上，埃迪最后吻了本的脸颊，比赛因为斯坦拒绝吻里奇而结束。 那天晚上贝弗利问他是否喜欢埃迪。 就像里奇之前说的，他永远不会对贝弗利撒谎。 不管怎样，她都能看穿他。

“拉上拉链，林沃尔德，三个臭皮匠可能会听到，”里奇把手塞进外套口袋，朝其他人点点头。

那天晚上晚些时候，里奇坐在自己的房间里，收集他们七点钟的节目所需要的东西。 大家都去买咖啡了，或者里奇是这么想的。 他听到有人敲门，当他转过身去问是谁时，他看见埃迪走了进来。

“嘿，金发小子，”里奇从地板上抬头看着另一个男孩笑着说，埃迪坐在他旁边。

“你好，”埃迪的声音低沉而稳定，让里奇觉得他还在为之前的事生气。

“那么，你为什么还戴着那条围巾? ” 埃迪突然问道，注意到里奇没有把它和他的外套一起脱掉。

里奇停顿了一会儿，他正在往包里装什么，然后没有回答。

“你为什么不去买咖啡? ” 里奇反驳道，试图阻止这个问题。

“为什么，里奇? ” 埃迪进一步推进，无视里奇自己的问题。

如果埃迪不回答这个问题，也许他可以休息一下。 但是布料被埃迪自己扯掉了，这使得里奇突然惊讶地朝着埃迪转过头去。

“埃迪，”里奇吃了一惊，但是这并没有停止，因为他看到埃迪的视线已经在他的脖子上拖着了。 埃迪的眼睛扫视着里奇脖子上暗淡的痕迹，他的嘴里有点流口水。 他真希望自己能留下那些痕迹，把那漂亮的象牙色皮肤弄得青一块紫一块。

埃迪开始认为，在某些地区的吻痕是更黑暗的，这是因为那是里奇更喜欢被吸吮的地方，也许他喜欢这些地方胜过其他地方。

嫉妒心在埃迪心中升起，就像食物中毒一样，但是他努力抑制住自己的怒容。

“哇，漂亮的艺术品。 谁是艺术家? ” 埃迪笑着问，但是没有到达他的眼睛。 这个问题听起来就像是反问句，埃迪已经知道答案了。

里奇内疚地看着埃迪手中的围巾，希望自己不要去管它。

“没人，”里奇一瘸一拐地避开，低头看着自己的包。

“你不会让任何人那样攻击你的脖子。 是你上星期六的约会吗? ” 埃迪试图表现出为里奇高兴的样子，但他的声音里没有甜蜜的成分。 这是一种非常酸的味道。

“这不是约会，我们只是做爱，”里奇粗暴地回答，站起身从梳妆台上取回他的耳机。

“哎呀，对不起。 我只是好奇这是谁，”艾迪失败地坐在里奇的床上喃喃自语。 他玩着手里的蓝色围巾，越来越想知道为什么里奇如此执着于保守每件事的秘密。

埃迪还记得比尔在高中的时候，每个人第二天都会听说这件事。 没什么大不了的。

里奇叹了口气，紧张地用手捂着脸，然后屈服于埃迪的问题。

“我和丹尼尔上床了，好吗？ 这就是你想听到的吗? ” 里奇问道，大步走过吓坏了的埃迪，回到他的包里把文件塞进去。

“等等，你和那家伙搞上了? ” 埃迪听起来有点被冒犯了，尽管他可能会做出这样的事。 里奇被这种语气吓了一跳，朝埃迪投去一眼。

“是的，深深地干了他。 高兴吗? ” 里奇被埃迪那些像熊妈妈一样的问题惹恼了，他也不知道为什么。 也许里奇不喜欢这种信息被他想亲却不能亲的人知道。

不管是什么，他总是用一些下流的词汇来表达自己的不满。 埃迪显然收到了信息，但是这并没有阻止他继续谈话。

“不，实际上，我不是，”埃迪决定，交叉双臂在里奇。 里奇几乎可以笑出声来，因为对于一个只是朋友的人来说，他听起来是多么的有资格。

“你什么时候开始关心我和谁上床了？ 你是谁，我的母亲吗? ” 里奇懒洋洋地嘟囔着，同时站起身来提着他的包。

“我并不特别在意，只是为什么是他？ 他真是... ... 啊，”埃迪回答说，气得作呕，眉毛皱在一起。

“好吧，下次也许我会让我的炮友经过你，嗯？ 听起来不错吧? ” 里奇知道他的讽刺已经到了极限，埃迪很快就会对他失去耐心。

“别犯浑了，里奇。 我只是不认为他是你喜欢的类型，”埃迪开始提高他的声音稍微，站起来面对里奇的身体。 里奇朝门口走去，带着讽刺的微笑嘲笑着。

“我是个混蛋，你现在应该知道了，”里奇试图走出门去，但埃迪把门关上了，也推开了里奇。

“搞什么鬼? ”

“去你的，里奇。 我只是问问题。 你偷偷摸摸地到处乱搞并不是我的错，”埃迪的呼吸在里奇的下巴上煽风点火，里奇突然感到十个男人的愤怒，他知道，事实上，埃迪就是他需要这么多性释放的原因。

埃迪的紧张感是如此强烈，里奇几乎无法承受

“这是你的错，你这个混蛋，”里奇激动地说，轻轻地把埃迪推开。

埃迪不可思议地笑着，嘴巴却垂了下来。

“我的错？ 你他妈疯了吗？ 你是个好色的混蛋，把朋友拒之门外，怎么能怪我呢? ” 埃迪拒绝被推，并抓住里奇的衬衫，好像他要揍他。 如果里奇没有继续无意识地暴露自己的话，他可能会这么做。

“总是你，走来走去，以为没有人在看。 觉得穿那些紧身小短裤很聪明。 你脸上那种愚蠢的表情好像你不知道自己在做什么。 我完全知道你在做什么，卡斯普拉克。 我知道你知道自己很漂亮，金发和唇彩让你很性感。 你是个爱挑逗的人。 所以，去你妈的，”里奇几乎无法呼吸，他可能看起来狂野，疯狂的眼睛和呼吸，因为他不断推开埃迪而使埃迪离开他。

“你在开玩笑吧？ 怎么怪我改变形象吗？ 这是你在玩的注意力游戏吗? ” 埃迪怒气冲冲地说，比以前更生气了，因为他要和里奇的体重抗争。 里奇盯着埃迪的脸，但没有回答他。

“什么，因为周围的人光着腿和化妆你就不能平静下来？ 你是不是那么渴望性爱，以至于一点都做不到——”埃迪说不完话，因为里奇的嘴唇让他哑口无言。

他们的吻很快，匆匆地啄了一下，但仅仅几秒钟就擦出了火花。 他们之间建立起来的紧张关系把里奇推到了边缘，现在里奇知道了草莓唇彩的味道。 即使里奇惊慌地推开了他，他们的触摸还是灼伤了他们的嘴唇。

“我…” 里奇开始了，但是没有结束，因为他看起来很害怕。 相反，他跑着，砰地关上门，把埃迪留在门口，他的头比羽毛还轻，他的心跳比蜂鸟的翅膀还快，他的嘴唇热得好像他亲吻了一个闪电。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lover boy，我翻译成了多情的男孩，这个词本意是用情不专一的男人，但是不同于playboy 这个是会受人嘲笑的意思，我想不起来中文语义里有啥同义词尽力了orz


End file.
